wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Halfmoon
|} This character belongs to Kittyluvver. WIP. Halfmoon is a female SeaWing, the fictional daughter of Anemone and Whirlpool, a child bride, and - above all - a young dragoness entangled in a deadly web of political intrigue and buried secrets. Description She is marble and moonlight, sapphire and silver and finest silk - a princess and a daughter of the sea in all her maritime glory. Cloudless beauty claims the face of this pearl-mantled dragoness, reigning in the sweep of alabaster brow and in the blink of jewel-bright eyes creased with argent and diamond. Azure shadows crest and fall along the lines of crowning horn and arching neck, lightening to frosted ivory along the rim of gill slit and photophore. A perfect porcelain statue of a dragoness, Halfmoon is beautiful in an impossibly contrived and fragile way - as if she were a SeaWing sculpted of marble, rather than born of flesh and blood. Her scales are glossy and bright, like plates of deep blue ceramic. Her limbs and tail are long but gracefully slender - she looks like a hard blow might break her clean in half. Her eyes are clearest blue and impossibly wide, only enhancing her uncanny resemblence towards a doll. Indeed, Halfmoon looks just like the kind of toy figurine that SeaWing female dragonets dress up to play make-believe with. She handles herself delicately and cautiously, the very definition of a prim and proper princess. She is only eight, hardly even full-grown, but carries herself with the weight of someone much older and wiser. She is indeed a dragoness barely out of childhood, forced to grow up too fast. Halfmoon's scales gleam deep chatoyant blue, a little darker at her spine, lightening to azure at her underbelly and tail. In size and stature she - very much coincidentally - resembles Anemone. As befits a member of the SeaWing royal family, Halfmoon wears a simple silver tiara and a strand of pearls bound around her brow. Personality Demure and quiet, wide sapphire eyes forever turned towards the ground, Halfmoon may look like the kind of princess who sits in the silver tower waiting for her prince to rescue her from the kraken. She will never speak out of turn, and when she raises her voice, her words are not her own. Like an ivory statue, she gives the distinct impression of being sculpted and fettered to become the role that is her destiny. And become it she has, to nothing short of perfection. Yes, her father has done his work well. Everything Halfmoon has now is thanks to Whirlpool's cunning and avarice - more so than the SeaWing populace and even Halfmoon herself could even begin to suspect. But it would be a mistake to dismiss Halfmoon as a just another pretty face - for looks can be deceiving. Certainly she is a dutiful daughter and polite aristocrat, but in no way is she incapable of thinking for herself. In fact, her docile, doll-like appearance can be so deceiving that many dragons would be surprised to realize exactly how much is going on in Halfmoon's mind. "Duty" is the foremost motivator in Halfmoon's life; her duty as a princess to her people, her family, and the crown. Her father instilled the idea in her as soon as she was able to understand, and like a poisonous seed, it quickly grew so paramount that it consumed all aspects of her life. She has the air of a diplomat; always perfectly polite and poised, not a strand of her pearl necklace out of place. She has the wit and wile necessary to survive in a maze of courtly intrigue - her father Whirlpool made sure of that - and the boldness and cunning to make plans of her own. In that manner, she also takes after her father. But she also has the patience and obedience to know her place and sit in it. Sometimes, in the Palace, it's best to bite your tongue and bide your time. Halfmoon knows that, in reality, she has very little control over what she can and cannot do, and what happens to her. She has come to accept the fact with time, though she will never like it. And yet, even she does not know exactly how helpless she is, and how events outside her control have shaped her destiny since her birth. Halfmoon is entirely unaware of the fact that she is actually of common blood - (explanation below). Whirlpool has raised her well - she believes that she is royalty, and that Whirlpool and Anemone are her true parents. History Halfmoon is not who she seems. She’s not a real princess. In fact, she doesn’t have so much as a drop of royal blood in her veins. Her real name isn’t even Halfmoon. How in the name of the Moons did this happen? When Whirlpool and Anemone’s first female dragonet hatched, the parents saw that age difference between mother and father had caused horrific genetic mutations in the baby. Disgusted, Whirlpool saw that this would not do - he could not have a cripple heir, or worse, an heir that would die young before her father could consolidate his position. So Whirlpool did what he does best - he hatched a devious plan. He took his newborn daughter and swam out to an orphanage in one of the deepest outskirts of the SeaWing kingdom. Here, he discovered a cute new-hatched female dragonet named Brook, whose parents had been killed in the war. He chose her and took her back with him, to become the new Princess Halfmoon. Whirlpool knew that logically, he should kill the original Halfmoon so that she could not turn up later to foil him. He agonized over the decision for several days, but in the end even he could not bring himself to kill his own daughter. So he simply abandoned her at the orphanage, reasoning that she would probably die soon anyway. Therefore the real royal dragonet Halfmoon became known as Brook, and lived as a crippled orphan. The pretty young Brook was brought to the SeaWing palace, and was introduced to a life of luxury and splendor as a newborn Princess. As soon as Whirlpool left with her child and came back with a strange, healthy, beautiful dragonet, Anemone knew exactly what had happened. From that moment on she hated her husband with all the fury she could muster, for taking away her baby and replacing her with a fake. Whirlpool didn’t dare tell Anemone that the dragonet was still alive, for fear of causing more trouble down the road as Anemone would undoubtedly try to find her child if she knew the truth. As a result, Anemone believes that Whirlpool killed their dragonet. Anemone was cold and distant towards the new dragonet, never treating Halfmoon like her own daughter; a cause of great consternation to the baby SeaWing, who believed wholeheartedly that Anemone was her birth mother. Indeed, Halfmoon believed - and still believes today - that she is royalty. Whirlpool has no intention of ever telling her the truth of her birth. And even so, Halfmoon's youth was not a happy one - her mother's barely concealed hatred for her father made for a rocky, ugly childhood that was abruptly cut short by a marriage to another dragonet who she hardly knew. As a result, Halfmoon grew to cherish the time she spent with her father, not because she liked copying scrolls, but for the short periods of freedom they offered. From nearly the moment she was born Halfmoon was swept up in the dangerous tides of courtly intrigue. Whirlpool masterminded the marriage between Halfmoon and Shorebreak, the son of Tsunami and Riptide, knowing that it would improve Halfmoon's standing in relation to the future queenship - and to ensure her position as Princess should the truth behind her origins ever become known. Whirlpool convinced Queen Coral on the merits of the idea and Coral's word was final. At that point Halfmoon was quite young, but had enough concept of what was really going on to be leery of the idea. But she was too dutiful a dragonet to defy her father and Queen herself. Relationships '''Shorebreak: '''The political marriage between Halfmoon and Shorebreak was never intended to be a happy one. Perhaps the strategy surrounding it was sound, but suffice to say, to stick a male and a female dragonet together and call them husband and wife isn't the best way to start things off. Halfmoon and Shorebreak spent the first year or so squabbling, as dragonets will, and in nearly complete ignorance of what was expected of them. Things got progressively more awkward as they grew older, and began to realize the uniqueness of their position. Shorebreak and Halfmoon had grown to become uneasy friends, in the way that two very different dragons will after being forced to spend a lot of time around each other, but the news that Halfmoon was expected to start bearing heirs threw a proverbial shark in the hatchery. Halfmoon never had any real romantic inclinations towards Shorebreak, and always viewed him as at best, a very annoying quasi-friend, and at worst, a stepping stone on her way to the throne. The two have come to a mutual understanding regarding extramarital relations; they are allowed, but must be kept absolutely discreet. However, Halfmoon has never taken a paramour herself and keeps careful tabs over Shorebreak's affairs - not because she is jealous, but because she fears that one of them may interfere with her claim over him and in connection, the future queenship. Moons forbid that a half-royal dragonet should show up one day. '''Whirlpool: '''Halfmoon's relationship with her father is part hate, part fear, and part admiration. Halfmoon knows that his actions are in her best interests, and she wants to be queen one day as much as the next princess. But she can't help but resent him for saddling her with a princeling husband who she has absolutely nothing in common with. And even now, Halfmoon is only just beginning to understand the extent of Whirlpool's guiding influence over her life. '''Tsunami: '''Despite Halfmoon's attempts to curry favor with the eldest princess, Tsunami's opinion of Halfmoon still remains quite aloof. Tsunami thinks Halfmoon is too much like her father, Whirlpool. Also, Tsunami had hoped for her son to marry for love, not politics. Request.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 4.30.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-24 at 9.25.11 PM.png Halfie.png Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)